The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to outboard motors including a propulsion unit which includes an internal combustion engine and which is both steerable and tiltable.
More particularly, the invention relates to outboard motors which can be mounted on a relatively high, flush transom and which, when tilted to a raised position providing out-of-the-water accessibility to the propeller, do not travel forwardly of the rear surface of the boat transom.
Attention is directed to the U.S. Meyer et al Pat. No. 3,839,986 issued Oct. 8, 1974 and to the U.S. Pichl Pat. No. 4,177,747 issued Dec. 11, 1979.